St Patrick's Day Valentine
by SecretLifeofWords
Summary: AU-ish: Santana travels back to Boston to visit Brittany over St. Patrick's Day weekend. It's a companion piece to "Shining Star" and "New Year's Eve" but can stand alone. Equal parts adorable and smutty. :) Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I missed Valentine's Day, BUT, I'm early for St. Patrick's Day, sooooo here's a little bit of both. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana stretched in her seat as she shifted for the umpteenth time of the bus ride. The ride from NYC to Boston wasn't _that_ long, it's just that she was really anxious to see Brittany after their Valentine's plans sort of, fizzled. It wasn't really anyone's fault, per se, but, it still sucked.

She picked up the magazine in her lap and thumbed through it distractedly while her mind wandered to the last time she had felt Brittany's lips on her own, but New Year's Eve felt like a lifetime ago. She sighed and stuffed the magazine into her bag as she stared out the window at the quickly approaching skyline. This was their opportunity for a "re-do" of the Hallmark holiday they had missed, well, sort of missed.

She frowned as the muscle bound moron behind her bumped her seat with his knee and broke her out of her brooding. She'd had just about enough of his nervous fucking leg bouncing that started sometime around the last exit in Connecticut and snarled when she felt him lean over her chair as the bus began to unload.

"Sorry, Sweetheart."

Santana shot him a glare and cracked her neck as she stood from her seat. She was in no mood to deal with that asshat right now. She had intentionally sat next to the quiet Artie look-a-like in hopes that she would avoid exactly what all the little hairs on the back of her neck were warning her about when she heard the tone being directed at her.

"Hey, I said 'sorry.' He raised his hands in mock surrender before taking a moment to leer at her. "Woah, mama, if I had known all that was in the seat in front of me that whole ride, I woulda switched seats with Point Dexter over here." He jabbed his thumb toward her shy, nerdy seat neighbor who had been so adorably absorbed in his text book that he hadn't given her more than a timid grin when she boarded the bus.

"Oh, it speaks! Here I was thinking all you did was mouth breathe against my seat and practice your high kicks."

Her seat neighbor glanced anxiously between them as he fumbled to get his book back into his backpack and exit as quickly as possible. His jerky hand movements dislodged some papers from the folder in his lap and he apologized as he shuffled them around and stumbled into the walkway.

Meathead with leg twitch ignored her taunt and resumed picking on Wheel-less Artie, "See? Like I said, he's a dork. You'd have been better putting that smart mouth of yours to use with me as your seat buddy. Your loss, J Lo."

Santana picked up one of the loose papers and handed it back to, 'Kevin McSomething-er-Other,' the header of the paper informed her. "Here, Kevin." She gave him a soft smile and nodded to the near empty front of the bus toward the exit. She would rather not be in the aisle when she went all Lima Heights on the gorilla still standing behind them.

"Yeah, Kevin," Captain Acne taunted, "why don't you hurry up and leave so I can appreciate Latina Barbie's assets."

Santana's lip curled as she opened her mouth to reply-

"Hey. Stop being such a douche." Kevin interrupted the onslaught of curse words threatening to launch out of her mouth. He squared his shoulders and adjusted his glasses as he gestured for Santana to leave first, placing himself between them.

"You got something to say to me, Bro?" A hand landed heavily on Kevin's shoulder pulling him back as he tried to exit the last few rows of the bus.

Kevin puffed out his chest and swallowed as he made to turn around and face the Hulk currently holding him in place.

Santana spun on her heel and cocked her eyebrow before she pried Baby Huey's mitt off Kevin's shoulder, "Sorry Igor, we have someplace to be. You can go ahead and appreciate all my ass…ets, because they are leaving with Kevin, not you. Enjoy the view." She winked and shoved his shoulder as she took Kevin's free hand and pulled him toward the exit and off the bus.

Santana dragged Kevin behind her as they stepped off the bus and into the swarms of people at South Station. She kept his hand in hers until they got into a less crowded area and familiar arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

A happy squeal escaped Santana's lips as she was scooped up into Brittany's arms and soft pink lips encased her own.

Brittany smiled into the kiss as Santana's hands clasped behind her neck and scratched lightly at her hairline. She was completely lost in the moment until she heard someone clear their throat and Santana broke their kiss with a soft giggle as she wiggled back to the ground.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders as she nodded toward the stranger, "friend of yours, babe?"

Santana nuzzled close and inhaled Brittany's scent as she kissed her jaw and nodded, "Mmhmm, this is Kevin." She leaned back and smiled at the sheepish look on her new friend's face before she winked, "He protected me from a bully on the bus."

A blush settled in Kevin's cheeks as he shuffled his feet.

"Is that so?" Brittany held out her hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you Kevin, I'm Brittany, Santana's girlfriend."

"H-Hi." He stuttered and adjusted his back pack as he shook her hand. A roar of laughter came from behind him as three similar looking guys approached and ruffled his hair while one of them play wrestled his bag from his shoulders.

"Kevie!" The tallest of the three exclaimed in an Irish brogue, "Welcome home, bud!"

"Don't call me that!" Kevin grumbled as he weaseled out from the grips of the other two guys and adjusted his glasses with a blush when he looked back at the girls still standing there.

"Oh, now, Kev, is that anyway to greet your favorite cousins?" The second tallest frowned as he shouldered Kevin's bag and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Oi, Kevie, who are these beautiful women?" The smallest of the three asked with a wink.

"Ah, um, well…-"

"Just some friends. Have a good weekend, Kevin." Santana stepped forward and kissed his cheek before she laced her fingers with Brittany's, "thanks again."

His cousins whooped good naturedly and punched a stunned Kevin in the shoulder as Brittany tugged Santana toward the exit of the station.

"You totally just made his life, you know that?" Brittany pressed a kiss to Santana's temple and grabbed Santana's luggage as they stepped through the sliding doors.

Santana chuckled and leaned into Brittany's touch. "Yeah, probably. I thought that if he blushed any harder he might burst into flames, and that is not how I envisioned getting hot this weekend."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded and pressed a long, slow kiss to Brittany's lips as Brittany opened the cab door. "I had other things in mind for that."

…

"Santana, what did you pack in this thing?" Brittany hefted the travel bag onto the counter with a grunt.

"Oh, nothing much, you know, the essentials," Santana shooed Brittany from peeking into the contents of the bag.

Brittany shrugged and dropped her own bag by the bottom of the stairs before she wrapped Santana into a hug from behind.

"B, this place is awesome." Santana smiled and closed her eyes as Brittany kissed along her neck. She had been pleasantly surprised when Brittany had mentioned to her a few weeks ago that they would be house sitting for Rory Flanagan's Aunt while she was away. It _almost_ made Santana feel bad for bullying that little liar after he was drooling over Brittany. But those days of hiding her true feelings for Brittany were long gone and they laughed easily now about the quirky exchange student that still kept in contact with Brittany.

"I'm glad you like it. Who would have thought that Rory Leprechaun was Boston Irish? I really thought his accent was authentic Ireland Irish."

"Brit-"

"That explains why he couldn't grant me my three wishes…imposter."

Santana melted into the smiling lips on her neck; she absolutely adored Brittany's sense of humor, that quiet confidence that exuded Brittany and washed over Santana whenever she was near her. She had missed that calm so very much this last few weeks.

The soft kisses along her neck became wetter and more aggressive and all Santana's romantic thoughts turned to lustful ones when Brittany's hands started to venture from their PG-13 position along her waist toward the NC-17 direction.

"I missed you," pink lips breathed across Santana's ear before they nipped at it playfully.

"Uh huh." Santana couldn't quite get the sentiments she was feeling across when Brittany's right hand unbuttoned her jeans and slipped below the elastic of her panties. "Me, too."

Brittany slid her hand down further to cup Santana's sex as she pulled her girlfriend tighter into the crook of her hips. She pressed the heel of her hand against Santana's clit when she felt Santana shudder and roll her hips in frustration. "It's been too long. I hated not seeing you on Valentine's Day."

Santana groaned at the memory. She had planned an elaborate dinner at the loft but bad weather in Boston had delayed Brittany's bus twice before it was canceled all together. By the time Brittany would have arrived in the city the next day she would have to be back on the bus less than twelve hours later to get back to school. That paired with Santana's work schedule had effectively destroyed all their plans. Santana remembered being so _frustrated_, a feeling that was currently consuming her as Brittany continued to tease and press against her without actually giving her what she needed.

"Ugh, Brit, c'mon…" Santana craned her neck to give Brittany better access. She breathed in deeply to fill the hand cupping her breast through her shirt.

"Well, that's not entirely true, is it? I did technically _see_ you…" Brittany bit at Santana's pulse point as she slid her fingers through Santana's wetness, continuing to tease.

"Fuuuu-" One direct swipe over her clit again rendered Santana speechless. Her resolve was waning; she liked to be teased as much as the next girl, but now Brittany was talking about Skype voyeurism when she had the real thing literally in the palm of her hand.

Brittany chuckled as she felt her fingers become wetter by the second. She pulled her hand out slowly, dragging blunt nails up Santana's stomach before she clasped Santana's hand and tugged her toward the stairs leading to the Guest Room, "I wanna see you again, Santana."

By the time Santana's back hit the bed, her only remaining articles of clothing were matching red lace bra and panties. She was pleased by the sharp intake in Brittany's breathing when the undergarments of choice were noticed. Brittany had specially requested these make an appearance. If the hungry way impatient, pale fingers pulled them from her shoulders was any indication, Brittany was pleased.

Brittany kissed across the swell of Santana's breasts, pausing just for a moment to trace her fingers along the heart shapes in the lace before she tossed it aside. She had not noticed the delicate, intricacy of them the first time she was introduced to them over the webcam. But in her defense, they didn't stay on very long.

Santana's body warmed at the feeling of Brittany's weight on top of her. She cupped Brittany's jaw to bring their lips together, as she stripped Brittany of her clothes. Santana massaged her tongue along Brittany's as she moaned at the feeling of "home" she felt when Brittany's skin settled against her own. They began the familiar, steady rhythm of gently grinding against each other while they kissed that passionate, needy kiss that comes from missing the person you love.

"Mmm, baby, yessss." Santana purred when Brittany kissed away from her lips and latched onto one of her nipples.

Brittany sucked harder at the bud between her lips when she felt Santana scratch into her hair and pull it loose from hair tie holding it in place. She rolled her hips harder against the leg Santana slid between her own, pressing against her core and moaning at the sensation.

The wetness Santana felt along her thigh pulled her from the lust induced fog Brittany had summoned as she worked her lips and tongue across Santana's chest. Santana pushed against Brittany's shoulders to look deeply into the hooded, dark blue eyes above her, "I want you to see me, Brit."

Brittany panted above her, confusion on her brow as she waited to see what Santana meant. It took all her self control to slow the grinding of her sex on Santana's leg.

Her patience was rewarded as Santana slid out of her soaked panties and pressed her thigh against Brittany again, this time dropping her left hand to touch herself. "Just like before, Brit, I want you to watch a bit, okay?"

"OhMyGod," Brittany breathed out in a rush as it dawned on her that Santana was replicating their Valentine's Skype night, with a little creative freedom as her other hand began to guide Brittany's hips back to their rhythm on her thigh before it slipped up to massage at her own chest.

"Yeah, Brit, just like that, mm, baby, do you like to watch me?"

Brittany nodded dumbly as she watched Santana pull and twist at her own nipples while her left hand continued to tease and rub along flushed lips, the wet sounds encouraging Brittany's grind into a faster pace. "God, Santana, that is so fucking hot."

Santana felt herself flush with that telltale warning that she was close. She loved the captivated look Brittany had as she watched Santana's hand move deftly between her legs, but what was really pushing her to the edge was the image of Brittany's perfect abs contracting with every desperate roll of her core against Santana's leg. Those fucking abs and that hot, panting breath across her chest telling her Brittany was close was more than Santana could resist any longer, "Fuck, yes, come with me, Brit. Fuck, you feel so good…

Brittany moaned and shifted as she grabbed Santana's left hand and pressed it against her own sex while she slipped two fingers inside Santana.

Santana's surprised gasp was swallowed by Brittany's lips as her sex clenched and seized around Brittany's fingers, Brittany's inner walls mirrored her own as they milked Santana's fingers when her synchronized orgasm rolled through her.

Brittany gently pumped her fingers to prolong Santana's tremors, while Santana pressed the heel of her hand against Brittany's quivering clit until the sensation became too much for both of them.

"Woah." Brittany expelled a satiated sigh as she pulled Santana onto her side so they could face each other and catch their breath.

"Mm, I missed you, B, I love you."

Brittany cupped Santana's jaw and sucked on her plump bottom lip for a moment before she replied, "I love you, too, San."

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The warm sun that streaked through the Guest Room window slowly lulled Santana awake. She smiled as she felt the steady breath on the back of her neck while long, naked limbs held her close from behind. The life of the small spoon is a good life Santana thought as she scooted back and soaked up the feeling of being held.

They had only emerged from the bedroom last night long enough for a snack around midnight. At first Santana was disappointed since she had planned to recreate their missed Valentine's dinner with the ingredients she had lugged all the way here from NYC, but Brittany had wooed her back to the bed with that adorable pout Santana couldn't resist and promises to "make up for all the missed sweet lady kisses," So, they compromised on having the dinner later tonight, after the-

Santana smiled as she remembered why she had been so excited about this weekend. She glanced at the bedside clock before she turned and placed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips. "Good morning, baby. It's time to get up."

One sleepy blue eye blinked awake momentarily before it squeezed shut again, "Five more minutes, San."

Santana melted as Brittany pulled her closer and wrapped her into a tight snuggle. She pressed soft kisses along Brittany's hairline as she felt herself starting to drift back off to sleep. She used all her will power to resist, soft, cuddly Brittany. "Baby, seriously, I have a surprise for you."

At this statement Brittany stirred, a little. "Oh?" A curious question came from still closed eyes. "What kind of surprise?"

"The kind of surprise that starts with you and me taking a nice, hot shower together and ends with me making you pancakes for breakfast. Unless of course you aren't interested in that?" Santana baited.

Brittany smiled and blinked awake. "I like surprises."

"Good. Now let's get a little dirty before we get clean." Santana kissed Brittany once more on the lips and slipped out of bed as she called over her shoulder, "Last one in comes second!"

"Wait, what?" Brittany sat up and scratched her head, still feeling groggy from last night. "Oh."

Santana laughed as Brittany almost fell out of bed once she finally caught on.

…

By the time Brittany followed the smell of pancakes downstairs, Santana was already dressed and humming something Brittany didn't recognize as she danced around the kitchen. She walked up behind Santana and looped her arms around her waist while she rested her chin on Santana's shoulder, "Hi."

Santana turned and pressed a slow kiss to Brittany's lips before she wiggled out of Brittany's grasp. "Hi, babe. None of that," she slapped teasingly at Brittany's hands as they reached for her hips again, "we have to function today for a little bit."

Brittany pouted and crossed her arms.

"But later," Santana leaned close and kissed Brittany's cheek, "we will have plenty of time, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany's pout quickly dissolved when she saw the two bowls of Lucky Charms cereal on the table, marshmallows already separated.

Santana chuckled when Brittany squealed and sat down to play with her cereal, completely oblivious to the plate Santana had walked over to the table.

"Santana, this is the best breakfast, ever." Brittany popped another marshmallow into her mouth as Santana sat beside her with the plate of pancakes.

"Well good, because today is a very special day."

"Woah! Shamrock pancakes, San? Really?" Brittany curiously forked the light green, clover shaped pancake, "Wait, what does a shamrock taste like?"

"There aren't really shamrocks in pancake batter, babe, that's just food coloring and some little metal shaped thing I stole from Hummelberry's kitchen for the weekend." Santana cut a piece of pancake and popped in her mouth.

Brittany cocked her head to the side as she chewed the pancake, her gaze falling to Santana's tight green "Born Lucky" shirt with a bedazzled, glitter shamrock positioned over her left breast.

"B, you're staring."

"I'd apologize, but I like the view," Brittany shrugged before she asked, "Not that a mind, but, what's up with all the green stuff?"

Santana smiled and leaned forward to wipe the maple syrup from Brittany's bottom lip before she sucked her thumb into her own mouth to lick it off, "Well, since we are in Boston and its St. Patrick's Day on Monday, I thought maybe we would try to do something festive."

Brittany's attention was clearly focused on Santana's lips and not on the content coming out of them, "what?"

"B," Santana chuckled and snapped, "focus."

Brittany swallowed the piece of pancake in her mouth and nodded.

"Since we didn't get to have our romantic Valentine's weekend I thought we would try something a little different." Santana stood from the table and pulled out a bag full of brightly colored theme accessories she had swiped from work and a t-shirt she had made for Brittany to wear. "So, being as we are house sitting our little leprechaun friend's Aunt's house during such an epic Irish weekend, I figured you and I would go to the parade."

Brittany perked up, "Parade?"

"B, how is it you live here and don't know about the St. Patrick's Day Parade that is happening today?" Santana laughed as she tugged off Brittany's shirt to pull on the green "Irish-ish" one that was adorned with a clover and horseshoe.

Brittany giggled as Santana tickled her sides while pulled on the new shirt.

"There, you look perfect. Now put on these Mardi Gras beads and let's go pretend to be Irish."

…

Brittany had to admit, this weekend had thus far unfolded in a completely unexpected way. When she had agreed to house sit this weekend, she had done it entirely with the intent to have alone time with Santana outside of the dorm. She got those familiar butterflies in her chest when she realized Santana had researched the weekend and found out that the house was on the parade route. She fell in love with her all over again when she ran her fingers over the soft green cotton of the t-shirt Santana had brought her. No matter what anyone said, she knew that Santana Lopez was the sweetest person in the world.

Santana laughed and clapped at the Irish step dancers that weaved around the guys with bagpipes marching down the street. She clutched her stomach and laughed manically when the Revolutionary War reenactors fired their muskets into the air and scared the bejeezus out of her She jumped up to catch the green beads thrown off the Pet Rescue float and ceremoniously draped them over Brittany's head sealing the action with a quick kiss before she returned her attention to the festivities.

Brittany couldn't remember another time that she had seen Santana dance and laugh in public so freely. Santana was always playful and giddy with Brittany alone, but, rarely did this part of Santana shine so brightly for others to see. The last time she could even remember something close to this was during Glee club performances or when Santana took the lead on "Valerie." Santana was like a full moon that night: brilliantly bright and magical. Today was no different, she pressed her fingers to the lips that were still buzzing from Santana's kiss and smiled.

As the parade began to wind down, Santana nudged Brittany and pointed to a giant float with St. Patrick on it in the distance as she sipped the beer from the plastic cups the Sorority house next door was handing out.

"Babe!," Santana pointed as the next float featuring live performers turned the corner, "this is my jam!"

Brittany looked at Santana curiously as she sipped her drink and wondered why the song seemed familiar. Santana put her cup down and looped her arm around Brittany's waist doing a mock Irish jig to the music as it got louder with every inch the float progressed.

Santana nodded her head in time with the drum beats and the haunting accordion, playing air guitar as she laughed and circled around Brittany while she jigged.

When the singer growled out the first few lines, Brittany recognized it as the song Santana danced to in the kitchen while she finished making breakfast this morning.

"I'm shipping up to Boston, wooaaaah!" Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and forced her to join in her silly, flirty dance.

The float stopped in front of their location in the crowd while waiting for the parade to continue. The banner on the float read "The Dirty Limericks: A Dropkick Murphy Cover band" and the lead singer bellowed into the microphone as every person around them danced like this song was in their blood.

"Santana! Brittany!"

Santana stopped her jig and narrowed her eyes in the direction of her name being called. She didn't expect to see anyone here that she knew.

A young guy with messy brown hair and glasses popped up through the crowd and waved toward them as he approached.

"Oh! Hey…Kevin, right?" Brittany chimed in with a smile.

Santana looked between them for a moment before she realized that this was her bus buddy. She couldn't believe Brittany remembered his name. She had forgotten all about him.

"Hey!" Kevin smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm so glad I ran into you ladies. Do you like the band?"

The Dirty Limericks finished their set while the float idled in place, waiting for the parade to progress. Santana cocked her head to the side when one of the singers waved to her. He looked familiar.

"Those are my cousins, from the bus depot," Kevin supplied when he noticed Santana's confused expression. "They perform at the parade every year," He boasted proudly.

"Yeah, they are great, I love that song." Santana relaxed a bit, "I played it like the whole time I was on the bus with you, you know, to get in the spirit."

Brittany looked over at Santana and melted a little, Santana was the cutest.

"Well, er, anyway, I won't keep you. I just wanted to say 'Hi' and tell you that I really appreciate you being so cool yesterday. My cousins have been telling everyone about the 'hot girls' from the bus depot." Kevin paused and blushed, "I mean, um-"

"We get it, thanks Kevin." Brittany saved him from himself.

Santana looked at Kevin a little more closely as he shyly glanced away. He had on rainbow suspenders and was wearing a "HRC" messenger bag across his chest.

Kevin caught her gaze and cleared his throat, "Um, yeah. Normally my cousin's float is earlier in the parade, but, since they banned the Human Rights Campaign from marching, they asked to be one of the last floats so I could tag along and hand these out." He dug through his messenger bag and handed them stickers and rainbow beads to wear.

Santana huffed, "Well, that's total bullshit." She placed the sticker on her shirt and slung the beads over her head before she 'high fived' a surprised looking Kevin. "Of course there are gay leprechauns, they hide their loot at the end of a fucking rainbow." She winked and slipped her arm around Brittany's waist, "Thanks for the swag, Kev."

"Oi! Kevie, stop flirting!" One of his cousins called out from the float with a wink as the parade resumed its slow procession.

Brittany chuckled and kissed Kevin's cheek before he turned to go, "Hey, it was nice seeing you again, thanks for fighting the gay fight."

Kevin's face was beet red when his cousin wolf whistled from the float, obviously having seen the kiss. "Sure, uh, have a good day, maybe we'll be bus buddies again sometime." He smiled at Santana before he scurried after the float and met up with some other people dressed like him.

Brittany pulled Santana into a tight one armed hug as she watched the parade gatherers start to disperse. "Hey, San?"

"Yeah, B?"

"I think I had enough parade fun today, ready to go celebrate alone?"

Santana whipped her head so fast to look at Brittany she almost fell over, "Oh, um. Totally."

They walked the short distance back toward the house, Santana's hand entwined with Brittany's as she continued to hum along to the song from earlier. She looked over to catch Brittany watching her, "what?"

"You are so beautiful, Santana, do you know that?" Brittany paused on the front step before she opened the door and motioned for Santana to enter first.

"Thanks, B." The response was quiet; Santana let the words wash over her. Compliments from Brittany always felt big and important.

Brittany locked the door and kicked off her shoes. She turned toward the mirror in the entry way and wrapped Santana in her arms, turning her so they both faced their reflections. "Not just physically beautiful, San. I mean it, like _beautiful_ beautiful."

Santana leaned back into Brittany's embrace, she didn't think she would ever get over how perfectly her complexion paired with Brittany's. "We are gorgeous together, aren't we?"

Warm lips pressed to Santana's temple, "a perfect match," Brittany said. She turned Santana in her arms and looked at her with adoration. Her fingers danced along the rainbow beads around Santana's neck, "You are beautiful, Santana, because there is so much more to you than anyone gets to see. You are so passionate and so strong and so, perfect, and it's such a treasure to experience that."

Santana rocked up on her toes and pressed her lips to Brittany's. Those clear blue eyes were so loud with love sometimes, she wanted to physically mirror the way they made her feel. It had taken her a long time to believe the sincerity she heard, no one ever really made her feel the way Brittany did, she had to learn how to love and be loved in order to make it work with Brittany. She had never felt such selfless affection; sometimes it still caught her off guard, after all these years.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth to let Santana deepen it. When Santana's plump lower lip slipped between her own, she swept her arm behind Santana's knee and carried her to the living room.

"Mm, Brit," Santana breathed against soft lips as Brittany lowered her with care to the couch. "I need to feel you closer."

Brittany felt warm hands pull at her shirt and slide along the soft skin of her belly. She knew Santana understood what she was trying to say, she knew this was how Santana showed her love, yet, she wanted to be very clear, "Santana."

Dark eyes looked up at Brittany and paused, their pupils large and infinite. Santana knew that tone, this was important. Brittany wanted to be heard. She nodded and rested her hands at Brittany's hips.

Long pale, fingers closed around Santana's and guided them to the hem of Brittany's shirt. She nodded her consent and allowed Santana to slowly strip away her clothes. Brittany silently took the time to do the same with Santana's until they both lay naked, Brittany's body draped along Santana's to keep her warm.

She pressed a long, slow kiss to Santana's lips before the pulled back and held the loving gaze Santana cast up at her. "Do you remember the first time we did this, the first time we were completely naked with each other?"

Santana nodded, she would never forget that moment. It had changed everything between them.

"It was the first time we were unhurried, it was the first time there was no pretending that it was not something real. It was the first time I really got to see how beautiful you truly were…" Brittany leaned down and sucked gently on Santana's bottom lip.

Santana shivered, not from the cold, but from the quietly delivered content coming from her favorite pink lips. She remembered it all, she remembered being afraid for being seen for what they both knew was true: she was madly in love with Brittany and it was so nakedly blatant in that moment.

"I remember being afraid," Santana replied with a small smile, her hand coming to rest on Brittany's jaw. She stroked her thumb along the flushed skin of Brittany's cheek, "I also remember wanting it to last forever. Because it felt so right and so warm and so perfect."

Brittany nodded and turned to kiss Santana's palm. "Santana, we have come so far from that moment. I loved seeing you laugh and dance today, I loved you confidently wearing that sticker and those beads. I loved feeling like you were proud to be with me. I loved feeling close to you, again. You make my body feel so alive…like I'm finally awake."

Santana let out a contented sigh as Brittany shifted her weight and rested more fully against her. She guided Brittany's lips to her own with her hand cupped along Brittany's jaw, "I love you, I am so proudly yours, and I never want that to change."

The gentle grip of Santana's hand on Brittany's hip brought her back to the urgency she felt when they first got home. She wanted to show Santana how grateful she was for this whole surprise weekend adventure; she wanted to really _love_ her. She kissed Santana's cheek and nuzzled her neck as her fingers traced along a prominent collar bone, down smooth skin over delicate ribs to settle on the soft curve of Santana's hip. She kissed the freckle on Santana's shoulder and touched the wetness between Santana's legs.

"Brittany," Santana moaned as her hips rolled to meet Brittany's tentative touch.

The sound of her name so saturated with desire, accelerated Brittany's reverent touches to the more fevered approach of lover's who need to express what words can't explain. She slipped through Santana's folds, collecting wetness like she did that first time so many years ago. But this time, it was different, there was no hesitance, it was automatic and felt like coming home.

Santana wrapped her leg around Brittany's hip. She pulled Brittany closer, her palm massaged Brittany's chest and scratched into golden hair. She purred when Brittany's thumb bumped against her clit and whimpered when Brittany confidently slid into her, filling her. She teased Brittany's nipple once more before pressing two confident fingers against Brittany's clit.

Brittany breaths were fast against Santana's lips as she rested her forehead against Santana's, the feeling of Santana's nimble movements winding her tighter and tighter as Santana's wetness soaked her palm and strangled her fingers.

When Brittany's thrusts got faster and deeper, Santana raised her head to lick at the drop of sweat streaking down Brittany's neck. She pressed her lips to Brittany's pulse point and sucked as her circles on Brittany's clit pulled a moan from Brittany's lips.

"Show me. Love me. Show me what it feels like to be awake, Brit." Santana's insides trembled as she struggled to maintain the pace she rubbed along Brittany's clit.

Brittany curled her fingers and watched as Santana opened her mouth in a silent scream, the pressure against Brittany's clit becoming erratic before it pulled her into her orgasm as well.

Brittany collapsed against Santana as she gasped for breath, taking care to keep Santana in a shuttering limbo, pulling wave after wave of aftershock until Santana gripped her face and kissed her, muttering Spanish and English across kiss plumped lips.

"Te amo. You are the best thing that has ever been mine. Gracias. Thank you for making me feel beautiful."

Santana shifted as Brittany slipped out of her and pulled Brittany tight against the rapid beating of her heart as she chuckled, "As great as the first time was, babe, that was better."

Brittany nodded and kissed the underside of Santana's collar bone before she leaned back and looked down, "Agreed. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Oh, yeah?" Santana pinched at Brittany's side and then tickled along her ribs.

Brittany squirmed and giggled, "Well, maybe one thing…"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in response, "and that would be?"

"A Lucky Charms break before round two. That was seriously lacking the first time." Brittany winked before she climbed off the couch and headed toward the kitchen. She called over her shoulder, "Hey, San?"

Santana laughed and stretched on the couch, as she let the warm glow of post orgasm wash over her, "Yeah, B?"

"Thanks for being the pot of gold at the end of my rainbow."

Santana burst out laughing as she pulled on Brittany's "Irish-ish" shirt and clamored off the couch to join her girlfriend in the kitchen. She grabbed a handful of Lucky Charms and popped them into her mouth before she pointed to her borrowed shirt and winked, "See, B? I told you there were gay leprechauns."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I wanted to post something lovey and cute before tonight's big Glee 100 part 2. I kind of hope our girls sneak off and have a weekend like this after tonight's episode. Happy Gleeking ;)**

**The song is DropKick Murphy's Shipping Up to Boston.**


End file.
